Another Day On Albert Square
by TheGirlOnFirexx
Summary: Prince Phil is looking for his princess with the help of Shaggy and Scooby. Very crazy and weird. One-shot : .


Once upon a time in Albert Square in a faraway place, the Queen Vic, there was a prince. They called him Phil Mitchell.

Phil Mitchell was no ordinary prince. He had 7 children, that were no taller than 4 foot tall.

He named them Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful, Dopey and Doc.

Phil Mitchell and his 7 kids wanted to look for his princess, with the help of Scooby Doo and Shaggy.

So Phil Mitchell jumped in the time machine with Scooby Doo and Shaggy and off they went on their adventure.

As they left Albert Square, Phil waved out to his old flame and mother to his 7 children, Heather, As he went past you could see in her face. She was not a very happy bunny and gave him a very nasty look.

As they drove past Albert square and into the next place called Spooner Street.

Phil Mitchel turned to Scooby and said, "Are you sure I will find my love here?"

In reply, "You scooby dooobey will, she will be greaattt!"

As they Entered Spooner street there was a huge BANG...

Phil Mitchell cried in a panic, "What was that?"

As he turned round Scooby and Shaggy had gone and so had all his kids.

Phil Mitchell heard a voice. His name was Brian Griffin... Bizarrly he was a talking dog and he grabbed Phil and invited him into his house.

"Brian, who is this?" asked a baby with a rugby ball head with a English accent.

He replied, "I am the Prince of Albert Square, Phil Mitchell, and I'm looking for my princess, my 7 kids and my friends Scooby Doo and Shaggy."

The baby pulled out a gun and pointed it to the back of his throat.

Just as the baby done this, Scooby Doo raced into the house with his Gay Batman outfit and in toe was Super Shaggy and a very strange looking woman. Could this be the princess Phil Mitchell he was looking for?

"Who is this?" Prince Phil asked, awstruck.

"Lady. You know, from Lady and The Tramp." Shaggy said. "She can be your new princess, Phillip."

Scooby looked a little bit jealous as he eyed up one hell of a dog. As Lady looked at Stewie with a gun in Phil Mitchell's mouth with such love, Scooby starred at Phil Mitchel wishing he would pull the trigger. All of a sudden crashing through the ceiling HEATHER arrived BANG...

"Prince Phil, I love you will you marry me! I will give you all the baseball bats you want and need!" pleaded fat Heather.

So that was how the ceiling crashed...

Phil Mitchell of Albert Square looked at Heather and he looked at Lady, when all of a sudden Scooby Doo grabbed a poisoned apple and threw it and Phil ducked and it hit Lady and she instantly swallowed it and collapsed on the floor, going into a deep deep sleep.

"Oh no, Lady, my one and only true love! I shall awaken her with a kiss!" Scooby Do kissed Lady but she didn't awake.

"Let me try, you useless dog!" Phil Mitchell said, and kissed Lady. Again she didn't awake.

Then along came Shaggy, "Dont worry I have got this guys!" and as he grabbed her and gave her the kiss, she woke up in shock... The kiss may of woken her up but it had turned her into a FROG!

"Oh no."

"Oh no!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yeah!" shouted a Coolay guy. He slowly backed out of the room. Then came Harry Potter.

"Shaggy, for what you have done to this beautiful Lady I will curse you!" Then Bellatrix Lestrange apparated into the room.

"No, Harry, let me take this! You are weak I am strong! CRUCIO!" Then Bellatrix pointed her wand to Harry. "AVARDA KEDAVRA!" Then Harry was dead. Wow.

Luckily when Heather saw the cast of Harry potter walked in, she used her super fat bum and sat on them all... There were no Harry potter cast left to a cheer from Spooner Street. Only the Ghost of Harry Potter will ever be seen and that was firmly written out this fairytale book.

"HELLO GUYS! I'M STILL IN PAIN, YOU PILLOWS!" shouted Shaggy.

"SHAGGY, NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOU! GO BACK TO YOUR STORY! NO ONE LIKES YOU!" shouted Phil.

"They do! WAHHHHH!" Shaggy cried and ran off in tears.

Shaggy ran into the local house, and inside the house there were three beds, a small one, a medium one and a big one. He walked down stairs and saw three McDonalds Happy Meals, a small one, a medium one and a large one. After tucking into them all he decided to have a nap.

During his nap something happened... In walked three Bears called Big, Med and Tiny.

Anyway, back to Phil. Nahh, he's boring, lets look at Shaggy again. Shaggy was sleeping in Tiny's bed.

As Big walked into the room he saw a tearful loser snoring on a very Tiny bed...

"GRR! Who are you?" He shouted.

Shaggy jumped out of his skin... Medium turned round and looked on in shock as he had never seen a loser before and all the bears ran out the house. As they ran out he heard a faint noise from under his bed.

'Ribittttttttt'

It was Lady.

"Lady! My one and true love! Lady!" shouted Shaggy.

Before Lady could ribitt anymore, an American bomber flew up and dropped a Nucleur Bomb. That was it, they were all no more.

The ghost of Harry Potter appeared as the smoke covered the whole of Spooner Street with two words...

'THE END!'


End file.
